Captivity
by Gohaun
Summary: When Vegeta is captured by the evil Freiza he meets a woman named Serenity. Will these two find love? Or rip each other apart. Rated M for smut . . . lot's of smut. (I'm not good at summaries sorry)
1. Captvity

Note from me: Hello everyone! So glad you dropped by to read my story. This story is rated M for good reason. If you don't like smut, don't read it! Also, I wrote this on my phone, so I apologize if it's a little off. I've read through it any times and think I got everything strange out of it, but if you find anything please let me know. Anyway, read on, and enjoy!

 **Captivity**

"Look at this fine specimen," Freiza purred. "What do you think, my princess?"

Serenity inspected the man standing in front of her. His hands were tied behind his back and two guards stood on either side of him, holding onto his elbows.

"I surrendered," the man spat. "Is this really necessary?" He pulled out of his guard's grips and walked closer to the blond in front of him.

The guards reached for him, only to be stopped by a wave of Serenity's hand. "He's got spunk; I like it." Her hand traveled forward and her fingers brushed across his cheek causing him to recoil.

"I'll show you spunk," he growled as he attempted to head butt the woman in front of him. She easily countered and slammed a fist into his stomach, causing him to double over.

Freiza laughed gleefully. "You'll soon learn, my little prince, that my beloved Serenity here is far from the beautiful flower she appears to be." He walked up next to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "She is a fierce warrior."

Vegeta stood and disgust filled his features as the ice-jin kissed the beautiful girl once more. As much as he hated to admit it, given his current situation, Vegeta found the woman attractive, and jealousy bubbled inside him as Freiza continued to kiss her. His only joy was the fact that Serenity didn't seem to be enjoying it the way the evil over- lord seemed to be.

Freiza pulled away from the girl with a grin. "Be a dear and show our prince and his friends to their rooms."

"Of course," Serenity agreed. The two guards began to grab at Vegeta again until Serenity glowered at them. "That won't be necessary, will it, Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta scowled at her. "No."

X.x.x.x.x.x.

The rooms, as Freiza had put it, were really jail cells; the walls were thick and non-see through, they had even been sound proofed for the most part, aside from a little window in the door which could be closed from the outside. Freiza often opted to torture prisoners in their cells; it was easier to clean. Serenity divided them into groups of two and placed them in their cells.

"This will only be temporary, as long as you don't do anything stupid," she told the group of Saiyans. "Lord Freiza can be very accommodating if you behave." She stopped in front of Vegeta's cell and opened it. He was looking out the small window, down at his planet below. "Prince Vegeta," her voice was soft.

"What?" He hissed, not looking at the girl.

She walked in, closing the door and the window on the door. She knew what was coming; she had seen it multiple times, had almost lived it until Freiza had taken pity on her for some reason.

Vegeta's eyes went wide as he continued to look out the window. "What is he doing?" The moon princess placed a hand on his shoulder, which he swiftly shook off as he looked from the window to the woman standing behind him. "What is he doing?" He asked, more panicked.

She didn't reply so he turned his head to the window once more and watched as Freiza destroyed his home and his people in one swift moment. A scream of anger and pain escaped Vegeta's throat. "I surrendered," he howled. "He said he would spare my people if I surrendered." He whirled around to face the woman once more. Anger and pain flashed in his dark eyes. "You knew he was going to do this, didn't you?"

She nodded quietly and watched as his emotions began to over power him. He punched the walls, unable to use his Ki due to the dampener around his neck. A fist flew toward the Moon Princess and she dodged it expertly. She let him rage for a moment until the pain hit and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Closing the distance between them she wrapped her arms around him and began to use her powers to soothe the prince. It was times like these she was grateful to have this ability; she didn't always use it, especially on those who didn't seem to care about their people or planets. But she had been under Freiza's "care" for over 100 years, and she knew the terrible things he would do, had sometimes had her or others do.

Leading them to the small make shift bed, she had Vegeta lay down, his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his long black hair, continuing to soothe him with her Crystal. He fought only momentarily, but then gave into the calming sensation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. She had become hard over the years, and moments like this were fleeting for her, so she coddled the man until he finally feel asleep, the Crystal working it's magic.

X.x.x.x.x.

Serenity was one of the few women in Freiza's army, and her great beauty and power had made her one of Freiza's most prized possessions. She was grateful for this, many times, as it meant she didn't have to torture prisoners often, but it did mean he watched her more closely, and often used her as a reward for some of his soldiers. She hated it at first, but became used to it, and sometimes even enjoyed the encounters. She had even lost her virginity to one of his top commanders, Zarbon.

Over the years, Vegeta had become one of the best warriors and worked his way through the ranks quickly.

"Our little monkey has proved quite useful over the past few years hasn't he, my little moon flower?" Freiza asked Serenity one day as they went through the files of Freiza's entourage.

"Indeed, he has, my Lord," she agreed.

Grabbing her arm Freiza pulled her into his lap. She didn't resist, she had learned that lesson long ago. He ran his fingers through her long mid-back golden hair. His breath hit her neck, sending chills down her spine. She never liked it when he did this, but had learned to deal with it; being an asexual species, Freiza had never been very sexual with her, he kissed her often and had gone as far as fingering her once, but other than that, he mostly just enjoyed the power he held over her.

"Perhaps it is time we give him a little present," he whispered in her ear.

Serenity knew what this meant. She turned in his lap to look at him. "Are you sure, my Lord?"

He kissed her lightly. "Good behavior deserves to be rewarded," he replied. "And Vegeta has been such a good little boy. He broke so easily." The ice-jin smirked. He brushed his fingers through her hair once more. "You know what to do my Princess."

She nodded and slid off her master's lap.

Being a higher-ranking officer and a prince, had earned Vegeta comfortable living quarters. His bed was nearly Queen sized and he was able to make the space his own.

A small knock on Vegeta's door broke him out of his meditation. "What?" He growled.

"Vegeta, it's Serenity," her voice came through the door.

Curiosity over came him and he rose to open the door for her. "What do you want?" He hissed. It was only then he realized what the girl was wearing; a small black dress that barely touched her knees with a plummeting neck line that showed her cleavage, and black high heels.

"May I come in?" Her eyes locked onto his and he backed away allowing her to enter his room. "Lord Freiza has been very pleased with your performance lately."

Vegeta didn't reply. The woman in front of him almost seemed like a different person than the one he had come to know. Usually she looked angry and intimidating, now she looked soft and almost kind. As he took in her appearance she stepped forward and placed a hand on his bare chest.

"We would like to give you a reward," Serenity continued.

Suddenly, Vegeta knew why the girl was here. He had heard stories from some of the others about the visits they would receive if they did exceptionally well. He stepped back, allowing her hand to fall. Vegeta had always had a thing for Serenity, most if the men did; her beauty was unsurpassed, and her strength was incredible. She was every Saiyan's dream, and here she was, in his room, offering herself to him.

He wanted her, he'd be stupid not to. But she was a person, not a play thing. The two sides of him fought for a moment until he said, "You are not a toy to be passed around."

Shock filled her. Usually she was jumped the second she made her intentions known. But here, standing in front of her was the Prince of the Saiyans, telling her she wasn't a toy. She smiled, the first real smile Vegeta had ever seen from her and his inner beast went crazy.

She closed the distance between them and leaned up on her toes to kiss the man slightly. "Thank you." He was trembling, trying to keep himself under control. Knowing this, she placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into her soft touch. "It's okay, Vegeta. I want this too." She wasn't lying. It had been a while since Freiza had deemed anyone worthy enough of her, and she was only human after all, she had needs.

That was all it took for Vegeta to wrap his tail around her and crash his mouth onto hers, pulling her flush against him. His hands flew into her golden locks and a moan escaped her when he tugged slightly. The sound only spurred Vegeta more, and he swiftly unzipped the back of her dress allowing it to fall to the ground. Unsurprisingly, she had not been wearing any underwear, and was now completely naked aside from the high heels strapped around her feet. His tail roamed down her thigh causing her to shudder. Tails we're nothing new to her, but she had never been with a Saiyan before, and as Vegeta picked her up and headed toward the bed, she hoped his anatomy was compatible with hers.

Vegeta laid the woman on the bed softly and allowed his lips to travel down her body. Her skin was soft as silk and she smelled almost sweet. She moaned as his lips suckled her breasts and her hands went into his black hair. He traveled down her body now, kissing, licking and nipping at her sweet flesh until he was nestled between her legs.

"God's," he said, his voice husky with desire, "you are beautiful."

She had heard that before, but something about the way he said it made her blush.

Vegeta had never been with a human, but her body was similar to that of some of the Saiyan women he'd seen. He gently brushed a finger over her folds and when she whimpered he figured her anatomy was similar. A smirk crossed his face and he slowly slid his tongue past her folds causing her breath to catch.

"Do you like that?" He queried.

"Yes," she breathed. It was rare that anyone took their time to please her, usually they only focused on their own pleasure, and more often than not, she had been left wanting when all was said and done. Usually resulting in her having to release her tensions when she returned to her room later in the night.

Vegeta, however, seemed to be enjoying the sounds she was emitting, and had already given her more pleasure than most. Once again, his tongue slipped into her and he licked her furiously, realizing the jolt she unconsciously gave when it hit her sensitive bud. He focused on that now with his tongue and her moans became louder.

"Vegeta," she moaned. "Fingers, please."

Unable to ignore her request his fingers slid over her now very wet folds. "What should I do?" He questioned. Her response, was her taking his hand and sliding one of her own fingers inside herself with his.

God's she was so hot right now, Vegeta thought as his eyes watched her face as it twisted with pleasure and her moans became louder and more desperate.

As soon as Vegeta's fingers found the right movement she released his hand and dug her fingers into his hair once more. She was so close, and somehow sensing that, Vegeta began to move his fingers faster and apply more pressure to her clit with his lips and tongue.

"Vegeta," she rasped. "Oh, God's." Her body tightened around his fingers as she came hard and she called out his name. He continued his administration, allowing her to ride through her orgasm. When she had finished, he removed himself from her and quickly rid himself of his pants.

Giddy excitement ran through Serenity when she saw that Vegeta was, indeed, very compatible. His manhood stood, large and hard. Vegeta quickly scooted the woman up so her head was on his pillow and positioned himself between her legs, unable to wait any longer.

He thrust into her, causing both of them moan in delight. As he pumped in and out of her, he leaned down to claim her lips, enjoying all the fantastic noises she was making.

As he moved inside her, her hands traveled over his massive shoulders and arms. He was a fantastic man of muscle. Her fingernails ran over his back and he moaned happily.

Unable to keep her hands off him, they traveled everywhere they could as he continued to thrust into her. His hair, his face, arms, abs, back and his incredibly tight butt.

Running her hands through his hair once more, she pulled him down into a fevered kiss

She came again, longer and harder than last time, Vegeta's name escaping her lips, causing him to tumble over the edge with her. When their high faded he slowed down and finally stopped. He leaned down to kiss her again. He pulled out of her slowly, instantly feeling a loss as he flopped down on the mattress beside her. Wrapping his arms and tail around her, he pulled her close and kissed her once more. Part of him had expected her to reject his post sex affections. He had heard from many of the men that she often left them right after their activities had ended. Yet here she was, lying in his arms, kissing him leisurely.

Lying in Vegeta's arms, Serenity felt something she hadn't felt in a very long time, contentment, if not happiness. He stopped kissing her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I never thanked you," he whispered almost reverently. "For what you did for me the day I got here."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "You just did." She kissed him again, tenderly this time and turned over in the bed, still wrapped in the Prince's arms. She knew she should leave, staying and cuddling was not something she normally did, but for the first time in a long time, he had made her forget that she was nothing more than a slave to an evil over lord.

Vegeta pulled her closer and breathed in her scent. Closing his eyes, he smiled; maybe she would be there in the morning when he woke, and maybe she wouldn't, but for now, he was going to revel in the fact that a goddess was cuddled in his arms, and he'd worry about everything else in the morning.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Serenity was every bit as surprised as Vegeta when she woke in the morning still engulfed in his arms. She smiled sleepily at him and allowed him to kiss her softly.

"Good Morning," she yawned. Then realization hit her and she bolted up to look at the clock on the night stand behind the Saiyan Prince. "Oh God, Freiza is gonna kill me." Moving as fast as she could she dressed and bolted out the door.

She ran as fast as she could to her room to change and brush her hair before bounding down the corridor and finally flying into the dining hall where she always had breakfast with Freiza.

Freiza looked up at her, clearly unhappy with her tardiness.

"I'm so sorry Lord Freiza," she panted.

"Come here, child," Freiza nearly hissed.

Serenity obeyed, walking towards her captor, knowing she was about to be punished somehow. She stopped in front of him. He swiftly raised a hand and slapped her across the face. "Tardiness is unacceptable."

"I know, Master, it won't happen again." She bowed low to him.

"It better not, next time I won't be so easy on you." He patted his lap and she sat. "You still smell like that monkey," he remarked. "How was our little Prince?"

"Vegeta was particularly hard to please," she lied. "But I managed."

"Good." Freiza smirked. "You are such a good little girl." He patted her face lightly. "Now eat before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Lord Freiza."

X.x.x.x.x

Freiza kept an extra close eye on Serenity that day, as he usually did when she was sent to one of his soldier's rooms. Most of his men knew how to behave themselves and take her company for what it was, but there had been a few instants when the soldier had caused some kind of scene and Freiza had needed to punish them, oftentimes publicly. He made it known that no one was to touch his flower with out his permission.

Training and sparring partners were rotated weekly so all Freiza's army knew each other's fighting styles and no one got comfortable or complacent. Today, much to Serenity's delight, she stood facing Vegeta. Her body and mind were still reeling from the night before.

Freiza both cursed himself and laughed inwardly. He loved days like this, when Serenity faced the men she had been sent to the night before. When she had been left particularly frustrated or disgusted by them, she never held back, and the men, who usually expected her to, were always left bruised and bloodied on the floor.

Today though, something had been nagging at Freiza. His princess had never been late for breakfast with him, and she certainly had _never_ shown up smelling like the man she'd spent the night with. Perhaps the Saiyan Prince _had_ been hard to please and she had spent more time than usual with him. He'd never had Saiyans in his army before, and from what he knew of the race, they mostly genetically grew their offspring, so perhaps sexual pleasure was not something they came by quickly.

Vegeta stood in front of the moon goddess and smirked. He hadn't expected to see her again so soon; he could still feel her touch, the taste of her sweetness lingered on his tongue. He didn't speak to her, knowing Freiza was watching her close by. But when his mind began to wander, he had to glance at the repulsive creature at the side lines to make sure his body didn't betray him.

Serenity seemed distracted as well, and Vegeta took the opportunity to dart behind her in a futile attempt to get the better of her. Putting her in a choke hold from behind, he took the chance, with Freiza looking at his back to whisper in her ear. "I can't stop thinking about last night."

His words and his breath sent goosebumps down her body. She had been thinking about it all morning as well. Last night had been the first time she'd felt truly satisfied, and even though she knew nothing could come of it, her body betrayed her and yearned for more.

"You still smell like me," Vegeta purred.

Though she had been making an effort to struggle, she realized she had waited too long to counter attack and swiftly tossed Vegeta over her shoulder and onto the ground. Swiftly straddling him, she threw her hands around his neck. "I suggest you try harder to forget."

He countered her, quickly switching their positions so her back was on the ground, throwing half assed punches her way. "How do you expect me to do that when I can already smell your arousal?"

Angry with her traitorous body, Serenity let out a battle cry and sent Vegeta flying with a full force blow. Damn Saiyans and their heightened sense of smell. She would not let Vegeta get the best of her, she was stronger than him and she would not let him win simply because she was distracted.

Freiza chuckled as he mistook the blondes full out attack as frustration with the man she had spent the night with, instead of what it was, frustration with herself. He watched gleefully as Vegeta hit a wall and Serenity didn't waste a second to go after him. Though Vegeta was a good fighter and a loyal subject, there was just something about him Freiza wasn't fond of, the whole Saiyan race really. Perhaps it was fear that made him hate them so; their race was one of the strongest in the Galaxy, and he had heard stories of their power. But if he kept them in fear of him, he had nothing to worry about, he hoped. As Serenity continued to pulverize the prince, Freiza smirked; he had nothing to worry about as long as she was still his.

"That's enough," Freiza called to the moon princess.

Serenity was straddling the prince once again, landing blow after blow to his face. Perhaps if he wasn't so pretty, she wouldn't find herself wanting him as much. She didn't hear her master's call.

"Serenity," Freiza nearly yelled. "That's enough!"

The princess heard that and her fists stopped. She looked down at Vegeta, her chest heaving, and cursed herself when she realized she still lusted after him. Still trying to catch her breath and still sitting on the man, she fell forward, her hands on either side of his head and her loose hair falling around her face, some of it tickling Vegeta's face.

She expected to see hate in his eyes when she looked into them, but instead she saw respect, a little fear, and lust, so much lust. She had just beaten him to a pulp, and somehow, he still desired her.

The sound of Freiza's foot steps broke her eyes away from the man's below her, and she looked up at Freiza, her breath still heavy. "I'm sorry, master."

Freiza offered her a hand and pulled her off the Saiyan. "He must have really pissed you off to make you ignore me like that." He smirked. "But you've been pushing it yourself today, my child." Freiza's gaze turned cold. "Do I need to teach you a lesson?"

"Yes," Serenity breathed. Perhaps this was the way to get her mind back to normal. If Vegeta was involved in her getting punished, perhaps she would stop thinking about him the way she was.

Freiza laughed. "What a good little flower. But if you're asking to be punished, you realize you've made a mistake, and my energies are useful elsewhere."

Vegeta let out the breath he'd been holding; if Freiza had begun beating the girl, he wasn't sure if he could have stopped himself from attacking the ice-jin, and he surely would have gotten himself killed.

"Now, be a dear and heal our monkey up." Freiza turned and walked out of the training hall.

Silently, Serenity placed her hands on Vegeta's chest and a white light began to emanate from them. Her Silver Crystal had integrated itself into her body shortly after Freiza had taken her captive so many years ago. It was one of the things that made her so strong, but its power was not what it once was, partially due to the darkness in her.

As the pain subsided and his wounds began to heal, all Vegeta could do was stare at the woman kneeling next to him. Not only was she healing him, she was healing herself as well. When she was finished, she stood and turned. "Head to lunch, then finish your daily duties." She hadn't even bothered to look at him before she strode away.

What's going to happen now? Next chapter will be up soon. And as always, please review!

Gohaun


	2. Rule breaking

**Rule Breaking**

"Hey, Vegeta," Nappa called out as Vegeta entered the large cafeteria.

The prince gathered his food and sat with the large group of Saiyan warriors that had chosen to give their freedom to protect their prince.

"Is it true?" Raditz asked excitedly.

"What?" Vegeta replied.

"Everything that's being said," Raditz answered.

Vegeta only shot him a questioning glance while shoving food in his mouth.

"That you got a visit from Freiza's lap dog," Raditz continued.

"Lap dog?" Vegeta spat.

"You know, the golden goddess," Nappa offered.

"The pleasure princess."

"The ultimate reward."

"I know who you're talking about," he barked. "But she is not a dog."

"So, it's true then?" Nappa nearly squeaked.

Vegeta sighed, there was no point in keeping them in the dark. "Yes."

The Saiyans broke out into loud chatter.

"What is it like? Sleeping with a human?" One of his warriors asked.

"She may look human," Vegeta replied. "But she's not, at least I don't think she is."

The warriors calmed down.

"What do you mean?"

"From what I understand, she has been under Freiza's captivity for almost 150 years. Humans don't have life spans that long, and she hasn't aged a day since we got here. Not to mention the power she possesses. Something is nagging me, like I've heard of powers like hers before," Vegeta explained.

"I heard she has the power to heal," a warrior piped up.

"I've heard rumors about some kind of Crystal," another chimed in.

"Crystal?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. Some of the guys who were here when she was captured said she used to wear a large Crystal on her necklace, but after someone tried to take it, it absorbed into her body."

"Some of the guys say if you look deep enough into her eyes, you can see the crystals glow," another chimed in. "But no one has seen it in years."

Vegeta's eyes went wide. "There's no way," he whispered.

"What?" Nappa asked.

"My father once told me of a race called Lunarians," Vegeta began. "He said the Queen's beauty was beyond compare, and that the royal bloodline had a powerful Crystal, called the Silver Crystal, that reacted to the feelings of the holder. They were a peaceful race, but when threatened, the queen, with the help of the Silver Crystal could always defeat whatever endangered her. It was said to be the most powerful thing in the Galaxy." He paused and his eyes scanned the masses looking for Serenity. "It is a stone made from light and had the ability to heal and soothe when necessary." His eyes stopped as he found her. "But that's impossible."

"Why?" Raditz asked the question they were all wondering.

"They lived on the Earth's moon, and were wiped out thousands of years ago," Vegeta replied. "And if that's the case, why is she still here? That Crystal should have held enough power to over throw Freiza easily."

"I remember reading about that race once," another Saiyan recalled. "It said the Crystal was powered by love, and hope. If Serenity is Lunarian, it would make sense; her Crystal is weak because she has no hope and there is no love in her life."

Vegeta's eyes bore into the woman in question.

"But it would make sense," Nappa spoke. "Have you noticed, Freiza has called her princess quite often, and refers to her as his little moon flower."

As if sensing Vegeta's gaze, Serenity looked up from her food and her eyes met Vegeta's across the distance.

'She is beautiful,' Vegeta thought, 'and very powerful. I wonder, could she actually be a princess of the Earth moon?'

X.x.x.x.x.x.

Serenity lay in her bed that night, tossing and turning. Her mind continued to wander back to Vegeta, and her body shivered as she recalled the night before. She wanted him so badly she could taste it. Never before had she had thoughts like these. She wanted to sneak into his room and have him again, but if Freiza were to ever find out, she and Vegeta would be punished profusely, if not killed. 'Just don't let Freiza find out,' her mind shouted. For hours she tried to push the thoughts away, but no matter what she did, nothing seemed to work.

Finally giving up, she wrapped herself in a dark cloak and slipped out of her room. Moving as quickly and quietly as possible, she made her way to Vegeta's room. He would he there, she knew, but would he be happy to see her?

She didn't knock and instead slipped quietly inside. There on the bed, lay a very naked Vegeta, stroking his very hard cock. Only the sound of rustling made him stop and look up. "Who's there?"

Serenity walked into the little light there was in his room and dropped the cloak, leaving her only in her small night gown and underwear.

"Would you like some assistance?" She asked nearing the bed. The sight of him had her aching more than she already had been.

"Serenity, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

After quickly removing her underwear, she crawled onto the bed and over his body. She didn't reply, opting to lean down and kiss him passionately instead. He moaned into her mouth and his hands dove into her hair, pulling her closer to him.

Her desire over took her and she parted from his lips only to lower herself onto his hardened girth. They both moaned happily and she sat there still for a moment before removing her night gown and throwing it to the ground.

As she started to move her hips Vegeta's hands wandered over her body. After the conversation he'd had with his men earlier he began to notice more about the woman on top of him. Her skin was pale, almost white, and seemed to give off an ethereal glow.

She leaned forward now, placing both hands on either side of his head and their eyes locked. He could get lost in those blue orbs, and as he continued to search her soul, he almost felt as if her eyes began to sparkle.

A deep moan escaped her and her eyes closed. She was getting close, so was he. She began to rock harder, and within a few minutes she was crying out in pleasure, her body tightening around Vegeta, causing him spasm and cry out beneath her.

Her lips crashed onto his once more as she began to slow her movement. Their tongues danced long after she had stopped and Vegeta had begun to go soft beneath her. Only when she could no longer feel him inside her did she move off of him to lay beside him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Vegeta asked pulling her close to him.

"Oh, God's, I'm so sorry, I didn't even ask if . . . "Serenity began, only to he silenced by Vegeta's lips.

"The real you is far better than my imagination," he whispered. "I certainly wasn't complaining."

She looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "I don't know what came over me," she told him honestly. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you, and last night."

Vegeta smirked. "Neither could I." He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

She smiled and kissed him softly before sitting up and attempting to get out of the bed. Vegeta grabbed her and yanked her back, causing her to squeak, and pinned her beneath him softly. "Stay?"

She giggled but shook her head. "I can't," she replied. "Freiza can't know about this, no one can, and we don't need another slip up like this morning."

"I won't tell a soul," Vegeta promised. He kissed her again, fiercer this time. "But I'm not done with you yet." His fingers traveled down her body and plunged into her warm core. She gasped but her eyes fluttered closed as his thumb began to rub against her extremely sensitive bud. He kissed her once more.

Her hand ran down his chest only to wrap around his now hardening cock. He hissed as she squeezed and stroked it, causing it to grow harder. They lay like this for a moment, pleasing each other with their hands, an endless string of kisses and moans accompanying it until Vegeta finally moved over her, pushing his manhood into her once more.

X.x.x.x.

The next night it was Vegeta who snuck into Serenity's room. He lay in her arms, sweaty and content after their activities. Her fingers of one hand ran softly through his hair while the other held one of his.

"Serenity, can I ask you something?" Vegeta spoke quietly.

"Sure," she replied just as softly.

He hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure what this thing was that they had, and was afraid that if he dug to deep or got too curious, she would cast him off, but he wanted to know.

"Are you Lunarian?"

Her fingers stopped moving through his hair and he could hear her breathing stop. "How did you know that?" Her breathing continued, but her fingers stayed still on the back of his head.

"My father once told me of a powerful race with a magic Crystal that reacted with the emotions of its bearer. The men on this ship talk, and I managed to put two and two together. What I can't figure out, is how you're here; that race was destroyed thousands of years ago, before even I was born."

Her heart began to beat faster, and Vegeta could hear it with the way his head lay on her. She was silent for a moment, so he leaned up and kissed her gently before settling down next to her, running the back of his hand down her cheek.

She rolled on to her side and analyzed the man lying next her. He was waiting patiently, not pushing and prodding. Vegeta was different from any of the men she had met while in captivity; and she had been drawn to him the moment she had laid eyes on him. Still, all her years on Freiza's ship had made her skeptical of everyone, and she had not opened up to anyone since she had learned the hard way only a few years after she had arrived.

Her eyes met Vegeta's once more and she took a deep breath. He had been good to her over the past few days, not betraying her trust by blabbing about their meeting last night. He'd even kept the events of their first encounter private, despite the fact that everyone on the ship now knew he'd been given the ultimate reward. Most of the men still talked about their sessions with her to this day, regardless of how long it had been.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Pulling back she looked in his eyes again and finally replied. "I am the last of my kind."

"How?"

"Thousands of years ago the Moon Kingdom lived in peace. My mother ruled with a kind hand and had formed an alliance with the Earth below. However, humans are fickle at times and jealousy over took one of the palace workers who had fallen in love with the Earth Prince, who was also my fiancé. In her rage she was taken over by an evil being and our moon Kingdom was overwhelmed, un prepared for the attack.

"Everyone died, and my mother, using her last ounce of strength she used the Crystal to bind the creature and send myself, my guardians and my fiancé to be reincarnated. We we're all reborn on Earth and only realized our past and our powers when the evil was released and came back to earth."

"Powers?" Vegeta interrupted. "But from what I understand, Lunarian royalty only held powers of healing and light?"

"You're correct, Princess Serenity did not have the ability to fight along side her friends the way most would consider useful, but Usagi did. And so did Sailor Moon. My scouts, prince and I fought many evils that threatened the Earth, eradicating them all, and we were peaceful, for a while.

"But word spread throughout the Galaxy, and Freiza caught wind of the tremendous power of the Crystal." She sighed. "I've learned by now that Freiza attacks powerful races and individuals for two reasons: to recruit them onto his team to gain more power, or to get rid of them before they become powerful enough to destroy him. It was this fear of being over powered that lead him to me, and eventually to you and your people."

She paused and Vegeta took the opportunity to kiss her sweetly. He was very intrigued by her story. "If you were so powerful, how did Freiza manage to get you?"

"Freiza's scientist are very knowledgeable, and his crew consists of species with many different abilities, including shape shifting and body swapping. His knowledge staff knew all about the Crystal, Sailor Moon and her scouts, everything.

"He sent a few of his strongest troops along with five aliens who could shape shift or body switch, and for years they gathered intel and somehow figured out who myself, my scouts and my prince were.

"One by one they cornered my loved ones, killing them and taking their place. Over time, they made me believe my friends all hated me and didn't think I was fit to be their leader. My fiancé dumped me and began sleeping with my friends. It was terrible."

As she spoke, Vegeta covered them in her blankets.

She sighed once more. "God, why am I telling you all this?" She ran a hand through her hair.

"You don't have to keep going," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at his concern. "I'm okay, really." She reached out and once more touched his cheek. He leaned in and kissed her once before she continued.

"The thing you have to understand about the Crystal is, it draws its power from powerful emotions like love and hope, all things happy and beautiful, but mostly it draws its powers from those feelings inside me. Freiza had destroyed all that. He took everyone and everything I held dear. I had never felt so sad and depressed in my life.

"When the day finally came that Freiza himself descended upon Earth, it took everything I had just to transform into Sailor Moon, but I was no match for even his weakest minion, and soon I was lying on the ground, nearly dead.

"I can still remember the sound of Freiza's footsteps as he walked up to me; the look of pity on his face as he looked down at me. He offered to spare my life and Earth if I went with him. I was no protector in that state, so I agreed. I couldn't protect my planet by being on it, so if leaving would protect it, I would go.

"It was then I learned the truth about my friends. And when I boarded Freiza's ship, he had nearly gone out and destroyed Earth the way he had destroyed Vegeta-sai. He took pity on me; I'm not sure why. Perhaps he realized how weak humans truly are, maybe my pleas warmed his heart, I don't know. But we left, and I haven't been back since."

"In all the time I have been here, I have never once seen you transform into something different, where does your power come from now?" Vegeta asked.

"The power I have now is simply me. I was terribly weak when I first arrived, but I was trained, and beat and neglected for years, until I finally became the fighter Freiza thought I was in the first place. I honestly believe it was my beauty that kept me alive the first years. Freiza loved having 'such a beautiful flower to look at among the gloom'," she scoffed. "My Crystal is barely alive. I have been shown enough kindness and comfort to be okay with my life. I've learned to accept it, and as much as I hate to admit this, I have found a sadistic joy in some of the cruel things I have done."

A thought struck him then; if she'd had such awesome power before, perhaps she could find it again. Maybe then, if they had a big enough crew, they could defeat Freiza and gain their freedom once more. But how could he do that?

He didn't speak, instead he kissed her and rolled out of the bed. After dressing he looked back at her. "Thank you for telling me." He walked toward the door.

"Vegeta," she called before he turned the door handle. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Do not be mistaken, as much as I enjoy our activities, I harbor no feelings for you, and if you so much as utter a word of what I just told you to anyone else, I _will_ kill you, Freiza's wrath be damned."

Vegeta smirked. "Don't worry Princess, my lips are sealed." And with that, he left.

X.x.x.x.

Over the course of the next few months their visits continued, some months only once or twice and others more often.

Today, Serenity stood in front of her full-length mirror in her room inspecting her outfit. It was Freiza's birthday, or whatever he called it, and every year he required her to dress up in her best. She never knew why, perhaps he found it amusing, maybe he just wanted to humiliate her, whatever the reason, here she stood in a red halter top dress with red high heels.

The ship was bustling today, with everyone preparing for the huge feast and entertainment that would happen tonight. This is one of the few days Freiza allowed his crew to let loose and have fun. "It keeps morale up, and I deserve to be celebrated," he had told her once.

As she walked through the corridors of the busy ship she found herself suddenly pulled into an abandoned training hall. Before she could even react, her back was against the door and a pair of lips were crashing against hers.

Strong hands dove into her loose locks and she relaxed as she recognized the kiss.

"Vegeta," she managed between kisses. He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes dark with desire. "What are you doing?"

"You look exquisite, Princess," he replied, his lips traveling down to her neck. "I needed to touch you." His hands traveled down her back to pull her against him, and she could feel his arousal pressing against her.

She breathed his name as his lips moved lower to kiss the top of her bosom. Her hands traveled into his hair until she realized what they were doing.

"Vegeta," she said again, "we can't do this right now."

"There's no one here," he countered, still kissing her exposed skin. His hands traveled down to the bottom of her skirt, lifting it so he could reach her womanhood.

Her mind went hazy for a moment as his fingers slipped under the thin fabric of her underwear. She wanted him, she couldn't deny it as his fingers began to swirl around her bud, but there was to much risk of getting caught.

"Vegeta," she half-protested.

He looked straight into her eyes and uttered a single word. "Please."

This was not a word she had heard him say before. He was usually so firm in everything he said, and this was almost pleading.

She kissed him and tried to ignore her building desire.

"If I can't have you right now, I'm liable to do something stupid later," he told her honestly. "You look too damn hot for your own good right now." His fingers slipped between her folds. "Let me have you."

That was all it took to break her. Her lips crashed on to his in pure desire and she quickly pushed his pants down to expose his hardness. In one swift movement, Vegeta removed her underwear and lifted her off the ground with one hand. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he slid into her. She moaned in delight as he began to pump in and out of her.

"Shhh, love," Vegeta said huskily, "you need to be quiet, or we'll be caught for sure."

The thrill of everything made this better for her somehow and she soon found herself tightening around him so hard, he had to stifle her screams with his mouth.

"What was that?" A muffled voice said through the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about," another voice replied. "I didn't hear anything."

Vegeta had stopped for a moment, but as the voices faded, he continued to pound into the girl, more franticly. She kissed him over and over again, trying to stifle the loud moans he was eliciting from her. Never in her life had sex been this thrilling and pleasing. Maybe it was the position that allowed the man to hit the right spot, maybe it was the thrill of getting caught, or maybe it had been the way he'd looked at her and pleaded to take her. Whatever the case, she found herself coming a second time in the short while they had been one. This time she buried her head in his neck and bit down, hard, causing Vegeta to cry out in pleasure and crash into the abyss with her.

He rode through their bliss, and slowly pulled out of her, allowing her feet to touch the ground once more. They were both panting as they stood there, their arms still wrapped around each other, her head resting on his heaving chest.

He tried to pull away, only to have her pull him into a heated kiss. He pulled away and smiled.

"If you keep doing that I may have no choice but to take you again," he growled.

She blushed and replied. "If it weren't for the terrible timing, I'd let you have me like that all day." She kissed him again, more chaste this time and allowed him to back away and pull up his pants.

After returning her panties to their rightful spot, she kissed the Prince once more. "I'll go first, wait a few minutes then you can go."

He nodded and watched as she slipped out of sight. A few moments after she left, Vegeta slowly slid out of the room and began walking, only to run into Nappa.

The larger Saiyan stopped abruptly and looked at his Prince. "Vegeta . . ." he began. It was the smell that hit him first; the mixture of Vegeta's scent mixed with Serenity's, then the smell of blood, and finally his eyes landed on the bite mark on Vegeta's shoulder.

Without a word, Nappa grabbed the smaller man and pulled him into the very room Vegeta had just left. The smell of sex was thick in the air, and it took every ounce of control Nappa had not to punch Vegeta in the face.

"What are you doing?" Nappa seethed.

"None of your business," Vegeta spat.

"With Serenity? Freiza's lap dog?" Nappa fought hard to keep his voice down.

"She is not a dog," Vegeta growled, his temper rising.

Nappa looked at the black-haired man incredulously. "Vegeta, do you have a death wish or something?"

"Of course not."

"If Freiza finds out, he'll kill you."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You better keep your mouth shut, Nappa," he threatened. "We may be slaves on this god-forsaken ship, but I am still your Prince. And if I can find a few moments of bliss while we're stuck here, it's no business of yours how I do it."

Nappa analyzed the man in front of him and shook his head. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Vegeta stood for a moment, contemplating the question. At first it had all been about physical gratification, but over time it had changed for him. The more he thought about it, the more he knew the answer. He looked up at his most faithful warrior and simply replied. "Yes."

Dun dun dun. Vegeta realized his feeling for Serenity. Does she feel the same way? What will happen next? Stay tuned, and please review.

Gohaun


	3. The away mission

**The away mission**

Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Serenity all stood in front of Freiza.

"I have a mission for you," the white alien said. "I've sent a few battalions here before but no one has managed to get the job done, and since the Ginyu Force is out on another mission, you are the next best thing." He handed each of them a tablet. "Get rid of this group of fighters." He allowed them time to look through the files of the enemy they were to face. "I want you to leave in the morning." He walked up to Vegeta, stopping only a few inches away from him. "I will not tolerate failure. There is a moon on this planet so do what you have to, just rid me of them. Destroy the whole planet if you have to, just get it done." He then walked over to Serenity. "I'm sending you to keep them in line, and to keep them alive. Your healing capabilities will come in handy." He stopped talking and stared at her for a while. "Do come back alive, I'd hate to lose my pretty moon flower."

She nodded. The fact that he was sending her meant he knew nothing of her activities with Vegeta, and that he was getting desperate. He knew her Crystal would relish in the moonlight, even if it wasn't the Earth's moon, and that would help her power if need be.

The trip to the planet would take about a week. They had been given a small ship for their trip, with just enough room for them all to sleep and eat.

About two days into the trip they all sat and the small round table, enjoying some down time. Raditz had found some cards and was playing a game. Nappa was reading up more on the fighters they would face, Serenity was reading a book, and Vegeta simply say there, his arms and legs crossed, looking deep in thought.

The two lovers kept stealing glances at each other, and Serenity found herself reading the same passage over and over again, unable to focus on what she was reading. Her eyes met Vegeta's on more than one occasion, and finally she gave up trying to read. Setting her book down she stood and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Raditz asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Anywhere but here," she replied. "You guys are boring."

"Wanna play a game with me?" The long haired Saiyan offered.

"No, thanks." What she wanted was the spikey haired man's hands all over her body. They hadn't been together since their hot session in the training hall, and her body longed for his touch. She looked at Vegeta and exited the small area.

Vegeta watched her go, and when his eyes traveled back the bald man in front of him, Nappa sighed. He didn't like the fact that his Prince was putting so much on the line for this woman, but he was Vegeta's friend, and what he truly wanted was for Vegeta to he happy.

"Raditz," Nappa said. "Mind if I turn on some music?"

Not looking up from his game, Raditz grunted a sure, and Nappa flipped a switch, allowing loud music to fill the small ship. Looking as his Prince, he motioned his head toward the way the woman had left and mouthed the word 'go.'

Vegeta seemed shocked for a moment, but soon stood and walked away.

Raditz watched him go and gave out a sigh. "Thank god."

Nappa gave him a quizzical look.

"You could cut their sexual tension with a knife," the younger Saiyan remarked. "Can't blame the man, if I had the chance, I'd never let her out of my sight."

Nappa laughed. "Should have figured you'd find out. Being such a play boy and all."

Raditz smirked. "It wasn't hard to put two and two together. I'd noticed his change in attitude since he'd been given the ultimate reward, and at first, I thought he was just happy to get laid, but then it never stopped. Not to mention the way he looks at and talks about her. There have also been a few times I swore I could smell her on him.

"Plus, it doesn't take a scientist to realize she hadn't turned a single page the whole time we were sitting here."

Nappa laughed again and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

X.x.x.

Serenity lay down on her small cot and sighed. She needed to clear her head, and quite possibly release some tension on her own, provided she could do it fast enough. She closed her eyes and her hand roamed down to her breast, kneading it softly.

"Starting without me?" Vegeta purred.

She stopped and looked up at him, her face turning red.

"Don't stop on my account," he said sitting down at the end of the cot.

She smirked, and stood only to remove her clothing before laying back down on the make-shift bed. One hand cupped around her own breast while the other slid down her slender body allowing a well manicured finger to circle around her clit.

As Vegeta watched, his breath caught and his eyes went dark with desire. As she inserted two fingers inside her self Vegeta snapped. He stood and disrobed quickly.

Moving her feet, he sat down and pulled her on top of him. Without hesitation she slid over him and her lips crashed into his as she moved her hips.

"Won't they hear us?" Serenity asked between kisses.

"Don't talk about them right now," Vegeta growled in her ear.

"Okay," she panted, and she continued to move.

X.x.x.

"Did you have to do it in the sleeping quarters?" Raditz questioned when the two finally emerged.

"Raditz!" Nappa admonished.

"What?" He threw his hands in the air. "I don't know about you, Nappa, but smelling that is as much of a turn on as seeing a girl naked."

"Then sleep out here," Vegeta hissed. "And keep your mouth shut about all of this."

Raditz smirked. "My lips are sealed, your highness."

"Good." Vegeta sat down at the table again. "Now, let's talk strategy.".

X.x.x.

They landed on the planet right on schedule, and Serenity ran out of the ship, giddy with excitement. It had been nearly 20 years since she was last sent on a mission, and she couldn't wait to get some fresh air

It was night when she finally set foot on solid ground, and her eyes automatically looked up to find the moon. It was 3/4 full and she could nearly feel her crystal hum inside her. Happy to feel the rays of any moon after so long.

Vegeta was next out of the ship and the sight of her made his heart skip a beat. She had the biggest smile on her face and her body seemed to radiate in the moonlight. Her hair almost appeared silver and she was magnificent to behold.

"Holy shit," Raditz muttered behind Vegeta when he too, exited the ship.

"She is quite the sight," Nappa agreed.

Standing there, Vegeta could almost picture the girl she had once been. A magnificent princess of the moon with nothing but joy and light in her life; a life filled with love and happiness. Now, more than ever, he felt his heart swell with love, and he wanted nothing more than to see her smile like that everyday. It was then he vowed to himself, he would do everything in his power to free her from Freiza's clutches.

They made camp outside the ship that night, all of then happy to be in the fresh air. Vegeta and Serenity had made their beds further from the other two so they could have more privacy. The night was warm and a gentle breeze caused the leaves to rustle.

Vegeta lay on his back, his hands behind his head as he looked up into the star filled sky. The light of the lanterns they had brought, flickered across his face. As Serenity lay next to him, watching him, her heart began to flutter.

She had been so preoccupied with keeping her relationship with him a secret that she had never had a moment to stop and think about what their relationship really was. Tonight, as her crystal sang happily inside her, she realized just how much this man meant to her.

Their meetings weren't just sex; they had often lay in each other's arms and talked. He was the first person she had been comfortable with opening up to in a very long time. And now, under the light of the moon, she realized, she was in love with him.

As soon as the thought passed through her mind, she felt her crystal blooming inside her, and a warm feeling rushed through her entire body. For the first time in a long time she felt the power of the Silver Crystal coursing through her veins.

A sigh of relief passed her lips and Vegeta turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry thick in his voice.

She smiled at him. "Perfect." She rolled into her side, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at him.

When their eyes met, Vegeta gasped; they were sparkling like he'd never seen before. "Your crystal . . ." he began.

"It's happy, as am I," she told him quietly. She leaned down and kissed him ever so soft, a kiss she had never given him before, a kiss filled with love, and his breath caught. "Vegeta, I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

They kissed again, and again, and again, leisurely removing clothing, and taking the time to truly explore each others bodies. And when Vegeta finally entered her, his movements were paced, not fast and desperate as they usually were.

For hours, on the ground of this alien planet, the two made love for the first time.

X.x.x.x.

The group decided to wait till the day of the full moon to attack the warriors they had been sent after, and spent the first few days training.

Now, as the assault was under way, Serenity understood why so many warriors had fallen. The foe they faced was strong, and Serenity had found herself healing the Saiyans on more than one occasion. When the sun began to fade beyond the horizon, they had only managed to take out two of the five fighters, and things were getting serious.

The moon began to rise, and as the rays hit her, she felt revitalized. As soon as the moon reached it's peak, the Saiyans began to laugh.

"You're done for now," Nappa barked happily. He looked up toward the Moon and all fighters stopped as he began to cry out. As if on cue, the other two Saiyans began to do the same.

Serenity watched in shock as her comrades began to grow and spout hair all over their bodies, eventually turning into what appeared to be giant monkeys. She now understood why Freiza called them what he did. She had always assumed it had something to do with the furry tails they all bore.

The enemy began to panic as Nappa's, Vegeta's and Raditz' power levels skyrocketed. And Serenity watched in awe as the three quickly vanquished the remaining warriors.

Vegeta turned to her with what looked like a smile on his face. "What do you think my dar . . ." he began, but a beam of pure white energy shot through his chest.

Serenity screamed and flew over to the man she loved as he shrunk back to his normal size. Looking around for the cause, she saw a single silhouette against the moon.

Nappa roared and quickly attached the figure, Raditz following suit.

Serenity picked up her lover and moved him to a safe place before placing her hands on his chest and pouring her healing light into him. His face went from one of pain, to one of ease, and as soon as he was healed she stood and faced the battle once more.

This new face was not one Freiza had told them about, and she watched as he fought the to Saiyans seemingly effortlessly. As Nappa and Raditz fell under his mighty fist, Serenity stepped forward.

While Nappa and Raditz were knocked out, they were still alive, and she would not have the chance to heal them.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked.

"That's my question," he retorted.

She stood still and analyzed the man for a moment. "I am Princess Serenity," she replied. "Top commander of Freiza's army."

"I am Prince Endymion," the man replied. "Strongest warrior and heir to the throne of this planet."

His name made Serenity pale, surely this was nothing but coincidence. The man walked closer to her and she released the breath she had been holding as she realized this man held no resemblance to the man she had once loved.

"What is your business here?" he asked.

"Your warriors had become too strong, and Lord Freiza wished them dead," the blond responded honestly. She looked him up and down; he would make a fine addition to Freiza's army. "Surrender and join us, unless you wish to meet the same fate as your warriors."

"Serenity," Vegeta's voice could be heard faintly from behind her. "Be careful."

In a blink of an eye Endymion was suddenly next to Vegeta, the still weak Saiyan's hands held behind his back, a knife to his throat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Princess," Endymion spat her name, as if he was disgusted by her title. "But if my instincts are correct, you are in love with this animal." He pressed the knife against Vegeta's throat harder. "I should kill him where he stands."

Time seemed to still, and everything that happened next, happened so fast she wasn't sure it was real. Afraid to lose another person she loved, she called on the power of the Crystal, and for the first time in over 150 years, she transformed.

Her single ponytail parted into two and her mid-back hair not only grew longer, but changed color. When her transformation was done, she was not Eternal Sailor Moon, she was someone else.

Her fuku was all white with the exception of yellow sleeves, and a small rainbow on the front of her skirt, looking like rays of a sun. Her feet bore white high heels.

"What is this?" She asked herself. The world around her faded and she was soon surrounded by what appeared to be her friends, all as their transformed selves.

"Princess Serenity," Queen Serenity said walking toward her daughter.

"Mother?"

"My darling daughter, it is wonderful to see you again." She grabbed her daughter's hand.

"What's going on?" Serenity questioned. "What form is this."

"You are Sailor Cosmos now," the queen explained. "When your scouts perished their powers were transported to the Silver Crystal, this form is the result of all nine planets and the moon becoming one."

Sailor Cosmos looked around her and noticed her beloved Mamoru standing in the circle around her.

"Mamo?" she whispered.

"Hello, Usa-ko," he replied with a smile.

She looked back at her mother. "All of them are dead?" Tears pricked her eyes. "Even the outers?"

Queen Serenity nodded. "They have been waiting for you to call upon the crystal for many years. It's time for you to reclaim your life and be happy once more."

"But how? Freiza . . ." her voice failed her.

"Usagi," it was Makoto who spoke now. "We're all with you, always." She placed her hand on Serenity's shoulder. "My power of thunder is yours now." She vanished.

"We know you can do anything you put your mind to," Ami said with a smile. "You have my power of Water."

"And my power of Death and rebirth," Hotaru added.

As each of the scouts touched her they disappeared.

"Odango," Harkua spoke softly. "Take care of yourself. You have my power of air."

Michiru was next. "And my power of the deep sea."

"Time is now at your command, use it wisely," Setsuna added.

Rei stepped in front of the silver haired woman. "Don't give up, you can do this!" She hugged her friend. "You now have my fire."

"You've always been a great leader and fighter," Minako assured her. "I give you my powers of love and hope."

Now only two remained in front of her.

Mamoru stood in front of her, and a tear fell from her eye. "Mamo."

A gloved hand reached up and wiped away her tear. "Usa-ko," he said, love filling his voice. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." His palm rest lovingly on her cheek. "You can do amazing things, don't ever forget that. And we are proud of the warrior you've become." His hand returned to his side. He then engulfed her in a hug. "I give you my powers of Earth." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Now go, save the man you love." He vanished.

Queen Serenity approached her again. "Never forget who you are." She grasped her daughter's hands one last time. "Or what you stand for."

The Queen faded and reality returned around Serenity.

X.x.x.

The two men had watched in awe as the beautiful woman transformed into a goddess.

Without skipping a beat, Sailor Cosmos sent a thunder bolt into her enemy, causing him to drop his knife and his hold on Vegeta, who took full advantage and escaped his captor, running to his lover's side.

"Serenity?" The Saiyan Prince asked, unsure if this was truly the same woman.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, Vegeta, it's me." She looked back at her enemy. "What do you think, my love?" She asked. "Should we kill him, or take him back as a present for Lord Freiza?"

"Death would be far kinder," Vegeta replied quietly. He looked Serenity up and down. This new form was terrifying and beautiful all at the same time. He could feel the immense power radiating off her, and he had to stifle a shudder and remind himself, she was on his side.

But as she contemplated the man in front of them, Vegeta could see the woman Freiza had molded, come out.

Endymion stood and adopted a fighting stance. "You may have surprised me once but it won't happen again."

She let out an evil laugh. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

He rushed toward her and the battle commenced. The two fought for hours and all Vegeta could do was watch. He had taken the opportunity to get Nappa and Raditz out of harms way, and now sat beside them, as they all watched in awe.

"Are you sure that's, Serenity?" Nappa had asked at one point.

"If I hadn't seen her transformation myself, I wouldn't believe it either, but, yes, that is her," Vegeta replied.

So the Saiyans watched, and regained their strength.

Soon enough Endymion went crashing to the ground and Sailor Cosmos was quick to follow, placing a heeled shoe on his bloody chest, she held him down.

"What do you want?" Endymion rasped.

"You nearly killed the man I love," she replied. "I'm nearly protecting what's dear to me."

He let out a week laugh. "As am I."

Sailor Cosmos looked down at him, confusion in her eyes.

Vegeta had seen this before; warriors who got so into their battles, they forgot where they were, but he'd never imagined Serenity being one of them.

"Perhaps you've forgotten, _you_ invaded _my_ home. I am simply protecting it," the man replied.

Something sparked in her, and she let some pressure off her foot on his chest. Her mother's words echoed in her mind, "Never forget who you are, or what you stand for."

An internal battle began to rage; one part of her wanted to release the man and apologize, another, wanted to kill him, and still another wanted to spare his life and take him back to Freiza.

Endymion did not fight her as she stood there fighting herself.

Many things ran through her head; but ultimately it was fear that won the battle. If she released this man, and Freiza somehow found out, he would surely punish her. She had gained so much freedom she had not been beaten for many years, but the memory of the pain ran deep.

Her actions with Vegeta were bad enough, and they had managed to keep it hidden, but she had learned over the last hundreds of years, if you let an enemy go, they usually came back with a vengeance, and that was not something she could afford.

But, she could appease Freiza and show this planet mercy at the same time.

"How many warriors remain on this planet?" She asked.

"None of your business," the prince spat.

"I'm making it my business." She pushed her heel into the alien's chest, causing him to scream. "Now, how many?"

"None," he said under his breath.

Perturbed with his lack of response, she pushed down harder with her foot.

"There are no more," he shouted now. She released the pressure. "We are a peaceful race. We have armies trained at all times, but there was never any reason to use them, and our warriors are rarely as strong as the ones you fought." He sighed. "Our seer told is there was darkness looming in our future, so a select few of us trained harder, growing our strength and learning new techniques." He glared at the woman. "Ironic that our strength is what brought the darkness to us."

"I will spare your life," she began, "but you will surrender, and come with us."

"I would rather die," he hissed.

"I'm not done talking," she barked. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "You will surrender and come with us. If you truly care for your people and your planet, you will do as I say." She removed her foot from him. "We will tell Lord Freiza we destroyed your planet," she said loud enough for the Saiyans to hear her. "You _will_ come with us, _willingly_ or not. And as long as your people think you're dead and don't come after you, your planet can continue to live in peace."

"You're going to lie to Lord Freiza?" Raditz piped up. All three of them stood now.

Serenity looked at him. "No," she replied, clearly annoyed. " _We_ are going to lie to Lord Freiza."

The Saiyans exchanged glances.

"No offense, princess," Nappa chimed. "But I'm not willing to put my life on the line just cause you say so. If Freiza finds out, he's not going to be pleased."

Serenity looked at her lover. "Vegeta, I am trying to save him from the same fate you faced."

"Then kill him," Vegeta said as if it was the obvious answer.

"No." Her eyes turned to slits as she glared at him. "I know Freiza far better than you, and he likes to have a trophy. If we kill him and simply return home, he will come back and take someone, and he'll destroy the planet for sure."

"We can just tell him we destroyed the planet," Raditz offered.

"Without a survivor he won't believe us,". Serenity explained.

"I'm with them," Vegeta said motioning to his comrades. "Serenity, we're already lying to Freiza."

"Technically, we've never lied, we're just keeping a secret," she countered. "Freiza will not question his loyal lap dog."

The Saiyans' eyes went wide and they began to talk simultaneously.

Serenity's patience vanished, and her crystal hummed angrily inside her as she began to summon a large amount of energy.

The bickering stopped as the energy ball grew larger and larger by the second.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked anxiously.

"If you're all so concerned with lying to Freiza, perhaps destroying it would be the best option."

"No," Endymion cried. "Please. I'll go with you. Don't destroy my planet."

Vegeta stepped toward the woman hesitantly. "Think about what you're saying."

"You said it yourself," she told the Saiyan Prince, "death would be far kinder than going back to Freiza. I can free us all from him, right now." The energy ball still grew above her.

Vegeta had never seen her like this. Sure, he'd seen her dark side, multiple times, but this was different.

He drew closer to the woman, stopping only feet in front of her. "This is not who you are," he said softly.

"You think you know me?" She scoffed. "You think that just because we're in love and we have a lot of sex, you know me?" Her eyes bore into his. "You haven't even scratched the surface of who I really am, or what I'm capable of."

"This woman, talking to me right now, is not the woman you want to be. This is the woman Freiza turned you into." He reached out a shaky hand and placed it on her cheek softly. "You are so much better than this. You don't have to be his loyal lap dog. Our relationship is proof enough that you are done listening to everything he tells you." He stepped closer, leaving them only inches apart now, and whispered. "You are not the monster you think you are. But if you've decided killing everyone is truly the best, then I'm glad I get to be with you when it all ends. I love you." He kissed her lovingly.

The Silver Crystal responded strongly to Vegeta's words and feelings, and as he kissed the princess, its light grew, spreading throughout her body once more, eradicating all the negative feelings and thoughts running through her being.

When Vegeta pulled away from her he looked into her shocked eyes and watched as the darkness faded and the light returned. In a matter of seconds, the energy ball was gone and she was on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes.

Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta and Endymion all relaxed, and Vegeta fell to his knees beside Serenity.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed as her lover wrapped his arms around her.

Raditz and Nappa walked over to their Prince and the crying girl.

"What do we do now?" Raditz asked.

Vegeta looked up at his comrade. "There's no way Freiza didn't feel the massive amount of power she just gathered." He thought for a moment.

"He'll believe we destroyed the planet now," Serenity told him softly. She pulled out of his arms and wiped her tears. "If we tell him we destroyed this planet, he'll believe us now. He knows my power signature better than most, he'll know it was me." She looked at the still wounded Endymion.

"Thank you," he breathed.

She shook her head. "Don't thank me." She crawled next to him. He flinched as she reached out to place her hands on his chest. "You will learn to hate me, even more than you do now."

"You spared my people, I have nothing but gratitude for you," the alien replied honestly.

"Please," she looked him in the eyes as light began to pour from her hands. "I need you to hate me." She took a deep breath. "I am about to subject you to the worst life you could possibly imagine."

"Serenity," Vegeta's voice was thick with grief. "No."

She didn't bother to look at him. "Vegeta, we have no choice." Sensing Endymion was fully healed she removed her hands. "I'm so sorry." She turned to look at the two lower Saiyans standing not far off. "Nappa, Raditz, take him back to the ship and make sure he stays there."

They began to listen when Vegeta stopped them with a look.

"No," he growled. "We will not add to his army." Damn this woman, she had made him soft. He was trying so desperately to save her he was going against everything he knew.

Serenity stood and walked calmly over to Raditz and Nappa. Touching them softly, she shot pure healing energy through them, healing them instantly, before dropping her Sailor Cosmos guise, and stared them down. "Take him."

Nappa shook his head. He was terrified of the woman in front of him, but Vegeta was his Prince and his loyalty was strong. "I'm sorry Serenity, but I listen only to my Prince."

She growled, and whipping around she stalked over to the short Saiyan. "Tell them," she demanded.

"No," he countered.

"Vegeta," she hissed. "We need to take him back."

"Why? The last thing Freiza needs is more warriors. We can leave him and go back."

Endymion cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but perhaps you haven't though of another option."

"Like what?" Serenity questioned.

"You could stay here," The Prince offered. "Don't go back at all."

"He'd come looking for us," the four slaves answered in perfect unison.

Endymion's face went pale. "Oh."

"I'm sorry," Serenity said to both Endymion and Vegeta. "I'm pulling rank, he's coming with us." She turned toward Endymion, only to have Vegeta grab her by the arm.

"Serenity," he warned.

She didn't hesitate to punch him. " _Don't_ argue with me. I out rank and out power you, Vegeta. We aren't just adding to Freiza's army, it's our army too, or have you forgotten the amount of times you have commanded battalions?"

Vegeta let go of her. He couldn't deny what she was saying. He had happily marched into battle, commanding armies of thousands.

"And damn it, Vegeta, I am being selfish here," she finally admitted. "I love you, but I am terrified of what might happen if Freiza finds out. If we bring him a new toy, it will buy us more time."

Realization dawned on him. They had been getting away with their secret rendezvous for nearly a year now, and perhaps he was getting cocky. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized; the longer this went on, the harder it would be to hide it. Saiyans mate for life, and while he hadn't quite reached that level of commitment, he knew that when he did, he would never be okay with letting Freiza kiss her and give her away as a reward, and that would cause trouble.

Vegeta sighed, defeated. He looked over to his two warriors. "Take him back to camp, and keep him there. We'll leave at next night fall."

The sun had begun to rise beyond the horizon as they headed back to their camp, Endymion secured between Nappa and Raditz.

The two larger Saiyans returned to their camp ground with their prisoner, while Serenity and Vegeta returned to their spot away from the others.

Serenity laid down and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. When I transformed into Sailor Cosmos, I thought the Crystal would keep me in check. I think maybe I'm too consumed with anger and fear for even the crystal to heal."

He laid down next her, saying nothing.

"My heart, my mind, and my crystal are all fighting each other, and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

She told him off the encounter she'd had when she transformed; of seeing her scouts and mother and Mamoru.

"For a moment, I thought maybe, just maybe, I could return to my old self." She closed her eyes. "But then, when the battle started, I was still the same person I have been. The person I hated at first, but have come to terms with and embraced; the person Freiza turned me into." She opened her eyes to find Vegeta hovering over her. "I am his, I always have been, maybe I always will be, and part of me is okay with that."

"No," Vegeta whispered. "Now, you are mine."

He kissed her passionately, and she melted into his touch. As his lips traveled down her neck she squirmed.

"Vegeta, maybe we shouldn't, think of the others," she whispered.

"I'd rather not," he replied, still planting kisses all over her.

She began to protest again and he silenced her with a kiss.

"Woman, be quiet. We both know that once we get back to Freiza's ship it'll be nothing but sporadic nights and quickies. Let me enjoy the opportunity to explore your body. Let me make love to you once more."

She nodded. She would be lying if she said she didn't want him.

He kissed her again, and they made love for hours.

They finally profess their love. But what happens next? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.

Gohaun


	4. THe wedding

Note: This is kind of a filler chapter. You get to see Vegeta and Serenity have a little fun and let loose.

 **The Wedding**

"You've made it back safely, I see," Freiza purred as they exited their small craft onto his large ship.

"Yes, Lord Freeza," Serenity replied. "We've brought you a gift as well." She stepped aside to reveal Prince Endymion.

"Who is this?" Freiza questioned, closing the distance between him and the new arrival.

Endymion tried to back away from the ice-jin, but was held in place by the two Saiyans on either side of him.

"This is Prince Endymion," Serenity explained. "He is a fine warrior. We thought he would make a fine addition."

Freiza smiled. "You always know just what to do." He looked at the girl. "And his planet?"

"Destroyed, my Lord," she lied.

"It must have been a tough battle," Freiza said. He turned his attention back to his new prisoner, but continued to talk to Serenity. "Your power signature was so great we picked it up all the way out here. It was faint, but I knew it was you."

Vegeta and Serenity exchanged glances.

"It was," Serenity replied.

Freiza backed away from Endymion. "You know what to do with him," he told Nappa and Raditz. He turned to Serenity again. "I'm so very grateful to have you back my little flower. This place is so dreary without your beauty." He kissed her, and Vegeta clenched his fist holding back his anger at someone else kissing his woman. "I expect a full report in the morning." The tyrant turned and walked away.

X.x.x.

Six months later, the ship was a buzz with excitement. There was a wedding going on.

While female warriors we're few and far between, there were a hand full in Freiza's army, and most of them were popular with the men.

Serenity had seen women come and go, and she envied them. They got to choose who they slept with and when, they got to fall in love, and they were even allowed to get married and have children.

In all her years in captivity, Serenity had only seen two weddings, this would be the third. The children of first two couples still roamed the halls, proud to be part of Freiza's army.

This Bride had been imprisoned by Freiza a mere 20 years ago. Serenity had been there when she was brought on board, simply a child. Her parents had trained her at a young age and gave her to the dictator as payment for a debt.

She was a strong warrior with a kind heart. Serenity had been put in charge of her for a while, until she was a teenager, and more than capable of fending for herself.

Serenity was grateful the girl had found love, and even more so that Freiza had approved the match.

"Serenity," the bride's soft voice interrupted her thoughts. The Lunarian looked up. "How do I look?"

Serenity analyzed the beautiful alien girl in front of her.

"You look amazing," Serenity replied. "But something's missing." She looked around the bride's room. She spotted a large rock and walked over to it. "Can I use this?"

Though confused, the bride nodded.

She placed her hands on the rock and began to focus hard.

The birth of Sailor Cosmos had changed her Crystal considerably, and Serenity had been working alone in her room to hone her powers.

Like her scouts, she was able to use small amounts of her powers when not transformed. Now she used a combination of air, Earth, water, fire and even her own healing powers to transform the rock into a beautiful tiara.

All the girls gasped when Serenity revealed it.

"I cannot give you much, but I hope this will do." Serenity placed it on her head.

"Thank you," the bride breathed.

Serenity looked around at the gawking women around the room. "What I just did, does not leave this room."

They all nodded.

"Congratulations," she told the bride before swiftly leaving the room.

The ceremony was beautiful, and even Freiza seemed like a proud father as he watched.

The celebration after was massive. They had decorated the giant cafeteria and moved some of the tables to allow room for a dance floor.

Serenity had distanced herself from Freiza as much as possible, and was now searching for the one man she had been thinking about all day.

It was only when she gave up and finally sat down that the Saiyan Prince showed up beside her.

He plopped down with a large sigh.

"Long day?" she asked him.

He looked at her and nodded. "I've been thinking about you all day, and it took me far too long to find you. You're the most beautiful woman here, and somehow you managed to get lost in the crowd."

Her heart fluttered at his words, and her crystal hummed happily. It always seemed to do that when she was around him.

She wanted to kiss him so badly right now, and she nearly did until a drunk warrior crashed into the table behind her.

"Serenity," he slurred. "Dance with me."

"You're drunk," she grumbled. "Go get some food and sober up, then I'll think about it."

"No," he protested reaching for her. She easily countered, pinning his hand behind his back, her arm around his neck.

"Don't _ever_ try that again, or so help me, I will kill you. Now get out of my face, and go sober up," Serenity hissed in his ear.

The drunk nodded, his face white, and he staggered away as fast as he could when she released him.

"Vegeta," she said, harsher than she meant. "Let's get out of here."

She didn't have to tell him twice, he quickly got up and the two slipped out if the noisy hall.

As soon as they were in her room Vegeta slammed her against the door and kissed her roughly.

His hands were already lifting up her skirt. She pushed him back, causing him to fall onto the edge of the bed. She removed her underwear while Vegeta pulled his pants down.

Instead of crawling on him as he had expected, Serenity dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth.

He cussed under his breath as she sucked and licked him. One hand traveling up to play with his balls.

He ran his hands through her hair, pulling and tugging it as she pleased him.

"Serenity," he growled after about ten minutes of her sucking him. "Need you, now."

She happily obliged, lifting her skirt and crawling into his lap. Her lips crashed onto his as she lowered herself down.

They both moaned happily as she began to move her hips. Her lips still attached to his.

"Vegeta," she purred. "You look sexy in a tux."

"You look sexy in everything," he replied placing his hands on her hips, urging her to move faster.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close, and she kissed him again.

"Gods, you feel so good," Vegeta growled, his fingers digging into her hips.

"So, do you," she echoed.

Their lips met again, and refused to part. They stifled each other's moans.

"Vegeta," she whispered.

He knew what this meant. "Come for me."

He kissed her again as she crashed into oblivion. Her nails dug into his back, and he followed her over the edge.

"I love you," Vegeta purred into her ear.

"I love you too." Her hips slowed and she kissed him passionately.

When she finally stopped moving she pulled away from his lips and lay her head on his shoulder.

His arms snaked around her back and held her close. These were the moments he cherished most; it wasn't the sex, though that was always nice, it was when she was wrapped in his arms.

All too soon she crawled off him and headed to her bathroom to clean up. She emerged a few minutes later, her make-up touched up and hair lying perfect once more.

Vegeta had cleaned up with a spare towel and was waiting for her, his tux in perfect order.

Knowing there would be no one in the halls the left her room and headed back to the party.

They were able to rejoin the party with no notice, and Serenity headed straight to the dance floor, knowing full well Freiza would be close by and wondering where she was at this point.

A slow song began to play for the couple and the dance floor became barren. Knowing this would happen, the bride and groom began to call people out and pairing them.

"Serenity," the bride called out. "Dance with Vegeta."

Serenity went pale and looked over at her master for approval. Freiza nodded and Vegeta reluctantly joined her on the dance floor.

Keeping just enough distance to not seem too comfortable with each other, they began to dance.

Vegeta pulled her as close as he dared and breathed in her scent.

"Do you ever think Freiza would allow us to do something like this?" He whispered in her ear.

"No," she replied instantly.

He looked at her, his face clearly asking why.

Her eyes shifted to Freiza, who was talking to another warrior.

"I told you once, I'm his." She spoke softly, moving her face close to his ear. "He made that very clear a while ago. Which is why I've been so adamant about keeping us a secret."

"There's a story there," Vegeta surmised.

The song ended and the two parted, she curtsied as he bowed and they both headed off the dance floor to the bar to get a drink.

Her eyes darted to Freiza, who was still occupied, before she and Vegeta retreated to the table occupied by Saiyans.

They were safe in this group; most of them had already figured out what was going on between their Prince and the Princess, and their loyalty to Vegeta meant they would never say anything. They could talk freely among the drunken warriors and no one would think twice about her being there.

She took a drink and looked at the Prince. "Many years ago, about 20 years after I was captured, there was a man, so close to a human that if I hadn't been told otherwise, I'd think he was human. His name was Jorzan.

"He was kind, and a great warrior. We often trained together and he taught me a great deal of what I know today.

"Over a course of years, he had developed feelings for me. I was completely oblivious at the time, too scared of Freiza to even blink without permission, really.

"I had never slept with him, and we didn't talk about much other than training, but somehow he'd fallen in love with me.

"He confronted me one day in the corridors. Pulled me aside and told me of his feelings. I was flabbergasted, and told him I didn't feel the same way.

"Freiza walked around the corner just as Jorzan pulled me into a kiss, and Freiza lost it. He called everyone on the ship together and made a big deal about a man touching me without his permission.

"I begged Freiza to let him go, telling him Jorzan had never done anything before, and would never do anything again. But Freiza was pissed, and he wanted to make an example of Jorzan.

"Freiza told everyone that I belonged to him, and if anyone dared touch me without permission, he would kill them. He killed Jorzan in front of the entire army. Some of the older aliens still remember that day.

"I was beaten and starved for days after that, until Freiza was certain I would never stray again." She took another drink and looked Vegeta straight in the eyes. "I had never disobeyed Freiza again, until you came along. We are putting both our lives in danger. I should have told you earlier, but I never expected to," she paused glancing around to make sure there were no unwanted ears, "fall in love with you."

"I've always known the risks, Serenity," Vegeta replied. "Freiza may not approve of our relationship, but Saiyans mate for life, and you are my mate." The words flew out of his mouth before he could even think it through.

It wasn't just Serenity that looked at him with wide eyes, Nappa and Raditz, who were sitting on either side of the couple, looked at their Prince.

Vegeta blushed. "Damn liquor," he seethed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes you did," Raditz spouted. He was slightly inebriated as well.

Vegeta shot him a glare, then looked at the woman again. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm not even sure you're there yet."

Her Crystal went crazy inside her.

"Saiyans have a sort of sense, a feeling that draws us toward a person that would be our perfect match. I believe humans call them soul mates," Vegeta began. "I felt that pull for you the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Vegeta," Serenity breathed. She felt like her heart could burst. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Well, you can't," Nappa interrupted. "Freiza is looking for you."

She sighed. "That's my cue to make myself seen." She downed her drink and stood. She looked down at the Prince. "Hope you'll join me on the dance floor."

As the night continued Serenity danced most of the evening.

When she found herself dancing with the bride later that evening, a thought struck her.

"Why did you pair me with Vegeta during that dance?"

The bride smiled. "You're a princess and he's a Prince," she replied. "It's every girl's dream to have royalty dance at their wedding. Plus," her grin widened, "I think you two are cute together."

Serenity's eyes went wide. "What?"

"I think you two would make a cute couple," the bride reiterated. "In a perfect world, where Freiza didn't own you; I think Vegeta would make you happy."

Serenity smiled and hugged the girl. "You're sweet."


	5. Freedom

**Freedom**

*Two years later*

Serenity tried to be patient as the ship docked. Freiza was standing beside her, his arms crossed.

Neither of them was sure who, or how many of the warriors they had sent out we're coming back.

It had been nine months since they sent the battalion out. Their task had been to take over an entire planet, and they had been at war since they arrived.

Freiza's mother ship had been devoid of Saiyans, having sent all them and nearly a hundred more warriors, including the Ginyu Force, on this mission.

"You seem anxious," Freiza commented on Serenity's fidgety motions.

"I am," she replied honestly. "Neither of us knows what condition these men are in. How many do you think I'll have to heal?"

Freiza shook his head. "Their coms have been down for over a month."

Finally, the ship was docked and the doors slid open.

There, stood a very ragged looking Zarbon. He looked first to Freiza then to Serenity. "Thank the God's you're here, Serenity. I have many wounded warriors that could use your help." He turned and headed back into the ship.

"What happened? The last message we got from you said something about the healing pods," Serenity questioned.

"The enemy was smart," Zarbon began. "They figured out about the healing pods and had a few of their people sneak onboard to destroy them. It was shortly after, they took out our com system." He stopped. "We lost a lot of fighters, Lord Freiza. Including Captain Ginyu."

"Where are there wounded?" Serenity pressed.

"The worst are in the med bay," Zarbon answered. "Some of the others are in their sleeping quarters." He began walking again. "We did the best we could to keep them alive, using archaic methods. Some of them will need a lot of help."

"Lord Freiza, I'm going to go heal them."

The ice-jin nodded and she took off.

Many mangled men lay in the med bay. Some groaning in pain, others passed out. She started in the front, working her way back, sometimes healing two at once. Towards the back she came across a familiar bald Saiyan.

She placed her hands in his chest and filled him with healing light. He groaned and his eyes flickered open.

"Serenity," he managed. "I've never been so happy to see you."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad you're safe." Her eyes drifted over the rest of the warriors.

"He's not here," Nappa told her, knowing who she was looking for.

Tears threatened to escape their prison. "Where is he?" She wasn't sure she wanted the answer. She had seen many people bustling about; some helping the wounded, others leaving the small ship and heading to their rooms in the mother ship, others doing last minute docking measures, but she had yet to see the man she was looking for most.

"He's alive," Nappa assured her. "He's been confined to his room. He was hurt pretty badly, but since it wasn't necessarily life threatening, they put him in his quarters."

Relief washed over her, and her light poured into him faster. "Thank you."

"For what?" the man asked.

"Keeping him alive," Serenity stated.

Nappa laughed lightly. "You should be thanking yourself then. Vegeta was so determined to see you again, there was no way he was going to die on that planet."

The moon princess smiled at him. Sensing his wounds were healed she backed away. "I'll see you soon."

She worked her way through the rest of the warriors quickly, and was directed towards the rooms the others were in.

Finally, she opened a room to find her lover, asleep on the bed. She closed the door and walked over to him slowly. He was topless, with bandages all over his face and body.

"Vegeta?" She spoke softly. He didn't stir, so she placed a hand on his cheek and another on his chest as she began to heal him.

A few minutes passed before his eyes finally opened.

"Serenity?" His voice was raspy and weak. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, my love," she replied with a smile. A tear fell from her eye. "I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried about you."

A shaky hand reached up to stroke her cheek. "I missed you."

She leaned down and kissed him softly. "I missed you too."

He wrapped his arms around her and savored her scent.

Seeing Vegeta again after so long made the silver Crystal happy, and it bloomed inside her once more, allowing its healing light to pour out if it's host quickly.

Vegeta groaned softly as his bones healed and all his cuts and bruises disappeared. As he began to feel better he pulled the girl onto the bed and began to kiss her fervently. His hands roamed over her body, and he could feel himself getting hard.

His hands started to travel up her shirt when she stopped him.

"Not right now," she said getting off the bed. "There are many other people I need to visit."

Vegeta growled. He knew she was right.

She leaned down and kissed him lovingly one last time. "I love you. I'll see you later."

"Love you too," he echoed.

X.x.x.x.

She was in the shower when she heard Vegeta sneak into her room, and though her shower was small, he slipped in to join her.

He didn't say a word before he grabbed her and began kissing her. His lips were rough, and his movements almost needy.

She knew the moment he pushed her against the wall and began to pick her up with one arm, there would be no foreplay today. Vegeta was looking for release, some sense of bliss after everything he'd been through. She complied happily and let him slip into her, the hot water crashing down on them as he pumped inside her.

Her nails dug into his back and he grunted with each thrust. Her lips sucked on his neck and shoulder, and soon she was tightening around him as he came violently inside her.

He put her down and kissed her sweetly.

"I've been dreaming about doing that since the day I left," Vegeta admitted.

Serenity smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They finish in the shower and went out to lay on the bed, cuddled together after far too long apart.

X.x.x.x.

Two days later, the blonde sat with Freiza over dinner. The evil being had been in deep thought the past few days, and today was no different.

"I have promoted Zarbon to be the new Captain of the Ginyu Force," he stated. He looked at her.

"That's wonderful news," Serenity replied. "Though loosing Ginyu was a great loss."

"I agree," Freiza said. "But, Zarbon has been through a great deal, and stepped up rather quickly," he paused, and Serenity feared the direction this was going. "I believe a reward is in order."

Her face paled and she had to hide the look on her face by taking a large drink. This was the first time she had been told to visit someone since she had started fooling around with Vegeta, and now they were in love, and she didn't think she could do that. Three years she had been with only one man.

"Did you hear me?" Freiza asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, My Lord," she replied. "If you're certain, I will visit him after dinner."

"I am certain. Zarbon has dropped a few hints about enjoying your company and the desire for another visit. All things considered, he deserves a release."

She nodded and placed her napkin down on the table. Standing, she excused herself to go get ready.

She sat in her room until the time came for all to be in their quarters, then left her room.

"I'm surprised to see you tonight," Vegeta said as she entered his room.

She didn't reply, she just ran up to him and kissed him hungrily.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing her unease.

"I'm supposed to be with Zarbon right now," she replied. "I didn't want to betray you, or our love, so I came straight here. This is the first time Freiza had told me to visit someone since we got together. I knew this day would come, but I never thought about what I would do."

Vegeta kissed her. "Zarbon had no idea, and only you and Freiza know, so stay here with me. We'll do damage control if the need arises." He kissed her again. "In the meantime, let me distract you."

X x x.

"Lord Freiza," Zarbon entered the command center a few hours after Serenity had left. "I have the last of my report for you."

"Finished with her already?" Freiza smirked. "I thought for sure you'd bed her all night."

The look of confusion on Zarbon's face was enough to anger Freiza.

"Did Serenity not visit you?"

Zarbon shook his head.

"Come with me. We'll get to the bottom of this." Freiza stormed off toward Serenity's room.

She was just getting ready to shower when Freiza crashed into her room.

"I thought I told you to go visit Zarbon," Freiza seethed.

Trying to play it cool she slipped her robe on. "I did," she lied.

"That's not what I hear," Freiza spat. He closed the distance between them and threw her on the bed. Her robe slipped open and the many marks Vegeta had given her were prevalent in her pale skin. "Zarbon has been with me for the past few minutes, and I know, had you gone to see him, he wouldn't be turning in reports." His eyes roamed over her body. "Where have you been?" When she didn't answer he parted her legs and swiped a finger between her still wet folds. Sniffing it he growled. "You've been with a monkey. Who?"

She didn't answer, but the look of fear on her face was enough to let the dictator know there was more going on than he'd thought.

"You have feelings for one of those animals, don't you?" He shook his head. "Zarbon."

"Yes, Lord Freiza?" Zarbon appeared in the room.

"Gather all the Saiyans and bring them to training hall D. Make sure you collar them all." Freiza grabbed Serenity and yanked her off the bed. "You have disobeyed me for the last time. I will find out who has been touching my things, and they will pay dearly."

X.x.

Vegeta had just gotten out of the shower and dressed when he heard the commotion in the corridors. He opened the door just as Zarbon was about to knock.

"Lord Freiza is requesting your presence," Zarbon said. Vegeta nodded and stepped out of his room only to be greeted by a Ki dampener around his neck.

"What's going on?" Vegeta growled.

"You'll know soon enough," Zarbon told him.

When the Saiyans were finally corralled in training hall D it didn't take long for them all to realize what was going on.

Serenity lay chained to a table, her naked body barely covered by her silk robe.

"Glad you all could make it," Freiza hissed at the warriors. "One of you has been touching my things, and I want to know who." He paced in front of the group, hoping to catch someone seeming nervous. None of them looked at him, a few of them couldn't keep their eyes off the girl on the table. They had all become close over the past years, and they worried about her.

"Will no one fess up?" Freiza walked over to Serenity now. "Which one of these fools is your lover?"

The woman didn't answer him, and tried her hardest to keep her eyes from wandering the crowd in front of her.

"You poor child," Freiza chided. "You truly think he loves you?"

Her eyes turned angry as she looked at the white alien.

"You do, don't you?" He laughed. "Will he still love you if you're not beautiful?"

Anger turned to fear as Freiza picked up a small knife. He turned to the Saiyans once more. "Anyone want to confess, yet?"

They had prepared for this day, and all we're loyal to their Prince. Every soldier there replied simultaneously with, "It was me."

Freiza glowered. "Have it your way." He walked over to the princess. Without hesitation he took the sharp knife and began to cut her luscious locks.

Serenity screamed. Her hair was something she cherished and took good care of. She screamed even more when the knife began to cut her scalp. Cries of no filled the room as she begged him to stop. Her blood staining her hair.

Vegeta watched angrily, his fists clenched tightly at his side. He wanted to save her. But they had had this conversation, and she had told him, no matter what, she didn't want him revealing himself. Nappa stood beside him, his hand wrapped around Vegeta's wrist in a semblance of comfort and strength.

Serenity's crystal healed her as fast as it could, but it was weak, as her heart was filled with fear and pain.

She cried silently now, knowing her pleas would fall on deaf ears, and she didn't want to hurt Vegeta anymore.

"Anyone willing to confess now?" Freiza quipped.

Vegeta's hand trembled and his eyes fell on Serenity's. She shook her head slightly.

"Well then." Freiza turned to Zarbon. "Perhaps you'd like to have your way with her?"

Zarbon looked shocked. "Here, sir?"

The ice-jin smirked. "Yes, here. Or are you afraid you won't be able to perform?"

Zarbon took the remark personal and began to remove his armor.

"Zarbon," Serenity pleaded. "Don't do this, please."

The large man crawled over her, his pants still in place, and kissed her roughly. "You know I'd rather not do it like this."

She had been with Zarbon a few times, and he was always been kind to her. Even when he'd taken her virginity, he'd been soft and gentle with her.

She fought against the chains more. "No." Tears began to fall once more. "Please, not like this, I'll listen, Freiza, I'll be good, just please not here, not like this."

"You're missing the point my flower," Freiza replied. "I want your lover to suffer and expose himself."

"No," she yelled. "Don't reveal yourself."

Zarbon now ripped open her robe exposing her to everyone. His lips trailed over her body.

Vegeta began to shake violently and his anger grew. He could feel his power fighting against the dampener. He growled lightly as he watched the green alien stand to remove the last bit of clothing keeping him from the girl.

"Please, Zarbon, don't," she cried again, fighting against the chains.

As he once more crawled on her and began loosening the chains to get himself better access, her head lolled to the side and her eyes met Vegeta's furious ones.

He watched as the tears stopped and her eyes seemed to go dark. She was turning off her emotions, trying to hide from the situation she was in.

That's when he lost it. "Don't touch her," his voice was low and menacing.

Freiza and Zarbon stopped to look at the group.

"Is someone stepping forward?" Freiza purred.

Vegeta ripped his arm out of Nappa's grip and stepped forward. "Get off her," he shouted. His power level spiked and the dampener snapped as he continued to walk forward.

"I should have known it was you," Freiza hissed. "Get him." He commanded his minions.

As the army around the room headed toward Vegeta the Saiyans jumped into action, stopping anyone from reaching their prince.

Vegeta's hair flickered between gold and black, and his eyes from green to black.

Realizing Vegeta was not going to he stopped Zarbon moved off the girl, only to be shot in the heart by a pure beam of energy. He fell to the floor lifeless.

Before the Prince could reach his princess, Freiza was behind him, an arm wrapped around his neck, attempting to choke him.

"You're the filth who has defiled my flower," Freiza hissed.

Vegeta yelled and his eyes went completely green and his hair gold. "She is _my_ mate," Vegeta hollered.

Freiza went flying back and Vegeta quickly moved to his lover's side.

She looked up at him weakly as he broke the chains holding her down. Her arms flew around his neck as tears of relief fell from her eyes.

He picked her up like a child and began to turn when a feral scream filled the room and Freiza powered up.

"You will not humiliate me!"

Serenity panicked as he flew toward her and Vegeta, death in his eyes.

"Vegeta," she screamed. Her Crystal reacted faster than she could and soon she was transformed into Sailor Cosmos once more. She sent ice flying toward her enemy stopping him only long enough to allow Vegeta to put her down.

Freiza stopped and took in the forms of the two figures standing in front of him. "How is this possible?"

Sailor Cosmos stood tall and regal, her staff clicked as she placed it in front of her. "Your evil reign is over, Freiza. I am Sailor Cosmos, guardian over all, and you have inflicted too much pain. The galaxy cries out for justice, and only your death will do."

"Sailor Cosmos is supposed to be a myth." Freiza's eyes began to show fear as he realized the situation he was in. "And Super Saiyans are nothing but a legend."

"And yet, we both stand before you," Serenity said.

Vegeta grinned.

The Saiyans were still fighting those they once called comrades, and the sound became overwhelming. With a tap of her staff, those loyal to Freiza turned to dust, another tap and the Ki dampeners around their necks disintegrated, one more tap and they were all fully healed.

Freiza yelled as they all massed behind the Prince and Princess, his final form coming forth.

"I may be the last of my kind, but I have found a new people," Serenity purred. "They have cared for me as if I was one of their own, and I will protect them as I would my own people. Their love and loyalty have made me strong." She looked at Vegeta and smiled. "Together we will rebuild the Saiyan and Lunarian races."

Freiza lunged toward them, only to be shot back with a massive fire ball.

"You are finished Freiza," Serenity growled. She placed both hands on her staff and pointed it toward the ice-jin. When Vegeta placed one hand on her staff and the other on her shoulder, her appearance changed once more.

She was no longer Sailor Cosmos, but Princess Serenity; her golden hair flowed behind her in their signature buns, and her white dress billowed in the energy surging around them. She focused all her energy on Freiza and a blinding white light burst from her staff engulfing her captor.

With a deafening scream, Freiza was gone.

When the light faded, Serenity's knees buckled and she began to fall, only to be caught by Vegeta.

He picked her up bridal style and kissed her.

"It's over," she said weakly. "We're free."

Vegeta smiled. "Yes, my Princess, we're finally free."

Yay happy endings! Glad you all made it this far. What did you think? Please review, and feel free to check out my other stories!

Gohaun


End file.
